


Christmas eve

by Yuulina_vre



Series: Little Supersoldiers [10]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Accidents, Age Regression/De-Aging, Christmas, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Christmas Tree, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Kid Bucky, Kid Bucky Barnes, Kid Fic, Kid Steve, Kid Steve Rogers, Love, M/M, Presents, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 11:41:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17161349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuulina_vre/pseuds/Yuulina_vre
Summary: The first Christmas eve for everyone.





	Christmas eve

“Are you ready? Can we go?” Y/N stands in the door frame of the kids’ bedroom, packed with two boxes. She looks at Steve and Bucky who still struggle with getting in their pants after nap time. “Mommy, help.” Steve comes up to her, still trying to get his pants closed. Y/N sets the boxes on the ground and crouches down. She carefully pushes Steve’s hands away and pulls the zipper up and closes the stud. “Ready. Bucky?”

“Coming.” Bucky zips up his pants and walks up to them. He immediately takes Steve’s hand. Y/N smiles down at them, picks up the boxes and walks out of the room. Together they make their way into the common room. For a moment they just stand there and stare. Y/N feels her mouth drop open. This is not what she expected. “Oh my god.”

“Surprised?” Tony walks up to her and places one hand on the small of her back. “That’s an understatement. When you said you would organize a tree, I thought of a 5 feet tall tree. Not of this. How high is it?” She stares at the tree that’s standing in the corner of the room. It’s more than two times the size of Y/N. “Approximately three and a half meters.” Tony shrugs and looks at the tree, then his gaze switches to the kids. “You’re ready to decorate?” Bucky snaps out of his stare with a beaming smile. He nods and let’s go of Steve’s hand to walk over to the tree. Y/N watches the boy as he walks around the tree as far as he can and then walks around to the other side. Steve runs up to Bucky and does the same before gripping his hand again. “You think this will be enough?” Tony gestures at the two boxes under Y/N’s arms. “It has to be. I don’t have more than this.”

“I’m sure Pepper knows where we have some of this stored. Ask her and tell FRIDAY to tell me if she knows. I’ll send someone to bring it to you.”

“Okay. You sure you don’t want to help?”

“Nah, nobody is going to help and ruin the beautiful tree. That honor belongs only to these two. Just make sure the furniture stays whole.”

“Oh wow. That’s it? You worry about these couches and chairs but not about your teammates perhaps getting smashed from that tree?”

“Well, I have my priorities.” Tony chuckles and claps her on the shoulder before exiting the room. Y/N shakes her head. Smiling at Tony’s comment she walks to a couch near the tree and sets the two boxes down. As she opens the first one Steve suddenly pops up beside her. “Mommy? Who puts the top up?”

“I don’t know… Maybe we let Peter do it. He’s going to celebrate with us. What do you say?” Steve shakes his head and pulls on her sleeve. “I want to.”

“But you can’t reach it.”

“Lift me.” Steve holds up his arms and waits for Y/N to lift him in her arms. “No, Stevie.” She ruffles his hair and smiles. “Even if I lift you up you can't reach it and the top is the last thing we decorate. Let's finish the tree first, and we talk about the top later.” Steve lets his arms sink and pouts. “Aw, Steve. Come on. Don’t be sad. Here, which one should be the first?” She holds up two Christmas balls, one in red the other one in silver. Steve looks at both and just as Bucky approaches them, he points to the silver one. “It looks like Bucky.”

“It's not.” Bucky protests and eyes the ball. “It does. It’s like your arm, look.” Steve takes Bucky's hand and holds it next to the ball. “Same color.” Bucky hums but says nothing else. Y/N smiles and gives Steve the Christmas ball to place it on the tree. “Put it wherever you want. Which one do you want, Bucky?” She gestures to the boxes as Steve runs of to hang his ball up. Bucky takes a blue one with silver stars. He eyes it longer than the others before slowly walking to the tree. Y/N sees how he puts it right next to the one Steve had hung up. He doesn't need to say that the Christmas ball reminds him of Steve. It’s almost every color Steve’s shield has. So it goes on. Each time a boy comes back Y/N gives them another ball. Now and then she gives them some little stars to put on the tree. In less than two hours the tree is full of balls and stars. Bucky even insisted on throwing some tinsel on the tree. “That looks good. Well done, you two. She ruffles the hair of each boy before turning around to close the boxes. At some point she had to tell FRIDAY that she needs the decoration Tony mentioned and somebody came with three more boxes. She closes the last one as she hears Bucky talk. “Steve don’t. Come down.” She turns around and sees Steve standing on a chair trying to reach the top, the star in his hand. The other one grabs some branches of the tree to steady him. Y/N sees it wobble and slowly tilt in Steve's direction. “Steve!” She runs up and grabs Steve from the chair. She turns around and grabs Bucky to hide both under her. The tree falls with his full weight on her. For a few minutes everything is black.

Slowly the calling of her name fades in. Then she opens her eyes. “Oh, thank god.” Tony leans back and exhales. Sam and Clint help into a sitting position. “Are you alright?” Nat crouches in front of her. “Yeah. My back hurts but its fine.” Y/N looks around to see Steve and Bucky in Wanda’s arms. Steve’s face is red from crying while Bucky tries to calm him down, his eyes full of tears, too. “They’re okay?”

“Yup. Just a few scratches but fine. A little shocked, though. You, however, should yourself get checked from Bruce.” Y/N waves it off. “Nothing to worry about. Help me up, boys?” Sam and Clint give Y/N a lift until she stands. Now she feels her back. It hurts worse than expected but it’s nothing she can’t handle. Slowly she walks over to Wanda. Steve breaks free and runs to Y/N hugging her legs. “I’m sorry, Mommy. I’m sorry. Don’t be mad.” Y/N goes back into a crouch and hugs Steve to her chest. She holds out the other arm for Bucky to join them. As she holds both boys, she kisses their heads before looking at Steve and caresses his cheek. “It's okay. I’m not mad. But don’t you dare do this ever again. I said we have to wait.” She looks stern at him before pressing him back in her embrace. A light tap on her shoulder lets her look back. Sam stands behind her. She stands up and is about to turn around as Sam grabs her shoulders and stops her. He leans in on her and whispers in her ear. “You’re back is bleeding. Let it better get checked. I take the boys.” Y/N nods. Sam grabs a hand of each boy and drags them away, out of the room. They turn around, confusion on their faces. “Mommy?” Steve’s voice is small and filled with fear. “It’ks okay, go with Sam. I have something to do. I’ll be with you in a bit.” She waves at them as they leave. “Okay. Follow me or I drag you, too.” Nat takes her hand and leads her through the halls to Bruce’s lab.

 

* * *

 

Fresh bandaged she walks alone back to her apartment. Nat had left after she made sure that Y/N really goes into Bruce’s lab. She opens the door to her apartment and is greeted with laughter. Not the laughter from two kids and Sam but with the deep, warm laughter Bucky so rarely shows when he’s an adult. The light giggle from Steve’s voice rings to her ears next. Still, a child. “I’m back!”

“Mommy!” Steve comes running around the corner and Y/N is quick to catch him in her arms as he jumps up. She winces at the pain that shoots through her back but ignores it. “Did you have fun?”

“Yes. Daddy says he bathes with me, later.”

“Really? Good.” She walks into the living room and is indeed greeted with Bucky’s adult face. His eyes lit up as he sees her. He stands up and lays his hands on her arms. “Are you okay? Any injures? Is your head okay? Your back?” Y/N laughs and lays one hand on Bucky’s cheek. “I’m fine. Some scratches, nothing serious. At least nothing that needs bed rest. But somebody has to help me clean my back and bandage it again.” Bucky exhales and nods. He takes her in his arms, Steve still on Y/N arms. “I’ll help.”

“You squeeze me, daddy!” Steve wiggles around in Y/N arms. They have no other choice than to break apart. Y/N stets the boy back on the ground. He rushes to Sam who’s still sitting on the couch. “Thank you, Sam.”

“No prob, man. They’re easier to handle if they small.”

“More or less.”

“Hey!” Bucky pouts and glares in Sam’s direction. He shrugs and sticks his tongue out before he stands up and walks to the door. “See you, later.” Then he disappears. Y/N leans on Bucky who wraps his arms around her and kisses her temple. “So. You want to take a bath with Steve?”

“Yes.”

“You know what a mess he makes, do you?”

“Eh, yes?”

“You have no idea.”

“I have no idea.” Bucky confirms. Y/N pats his arm as she gets out of his hug. “Then you’ll see it soon enough and you’re the one who’s cleaning that up.” She smiles at his face, then steps to Steve who’s still sitting on the couch. “Hey, Steve. I need some help to wrap the present for Pepper. Do you know someone who’s good with tape?”

“I help.”

“Really? Are you good with that?”

“I'm the best. I’m better than daddy.”

“Is that so?” Y/N raises an eyebrow and looks back at Bucky, who crosses his arms and grumbles something inaudible. Steve nods and takes her hand. She leads him to her bedroom. They manage to wrap the gift in less than twenty minutes.

Bucky picks Steve up and throws him playfully over his shoulder. “Bath time.” Y/N looks after the squealing and wiggling boy before she gets up and makes her way into the living room. She leans back on the Sofa, careful of her back and closes her eyes just for a moment.

 

* * *

 

Bucky steps into the living room, drying his hair with a towel. He looks at the couch and sees Y/N sitting on it, head laying on the backrest. A smirk creeps on his face. He silently steps to her and leans over her; than he ghosts small kisses along her neck up to her cheek. Y/N hums and a smile forms on her face. She opens her eyes to find Bucky’s face just a few inches apart from hers. “Hey.”

“Hi.” Bucky smiles back before leaning in and kissing her. “Gross.” They jerk apart and stare at the door to the kids’ room. Steve’s standing there in his full length of over 6 feet, towel slung around his hips. He walks over and sits down beside them, then he takes Y/N’s hand. “How are you?” His face shows that he’s guilty of the tree incident. “I’m good. Tired.” She smiles at him and rests her head on his shoulder and closes her eyes. “This is nice.” She feels Bucky slide in beside her. He lies his head on her shoulder while Steve sets his on hers. “Yeah.” They sit like this for a while until Steve speaks up again. “I love you.” Y/N opens her eyes. “Where does this come from?”

“I don’t know. It’s just true. I never really had a Christmas eve. I never got presents or a tree to decorate. It’s something new and I like this. I like us.”

“That’s cheesy, Steve.” Bucky looks up to the other men and smiles. Y/N wriggles a little, so that she manages to rest her head on Steve’s lap and her lags on Bucky’s. “Then I want to be cheesy, too. I love you, too. Big or not and I never want to miss this. And if there is anything you could never afford back in the 40s, I want to give everything, to give it to you now. Because you deserve it.” She looks up into Steve’s eyes. They’re full of love and Y/N's chest gets warm. Bucky shuffles a bit to Steve’s side, so that he can lay his head on Steve’s shoulder. “Your far too cheesy, but I love you.” Steve chuckles and kisses his head before laying his own head on top of his.

After an hour of cuddling, kissing and talking, Y/N manages to shower with Bucky’s help. He doesn’t say how bad it looks but his expression shows her, that it looks far worse than it feels. She gets dressed quickly before grabbing her key. “Where are you going?”

“I promised to help Wanda with dinner. I see you, later. Be in time and don’t forget the presents. Love you.” She throws an air kiss to Steve and leaves the apartment. Steve turns around and sighs as Bucky looks to him. “Did you see?”

“What?”

“She has our chain on her keys.” Steve’s eyes light up. “Yeah. I saw.” A kind smile drapes across his lips.

 

* * *

 

Bucky and Steve walk hand in hand down the hall to the common room. They are running late but neither of them cares much. It’s Christmas after all, so they lay all their hopes on the fact that Y/N won’t rip off their heads because of the peaceful time Christmas brings. They push past the open doors to the common room. Everybody is already there, sitting on the dining table. Y/N crosses her arms and glares at them. “Finally here?” Steve swallows heavy and glances at Bucky. The brown-haired man smiles at Y/N. He drags Steve with him to her, leans down and kisses her cheek before sitting down next to her. Steve lets go of Bucky’s hand and takes the seat on her other side. He glances at her and whispers. “Sorry.”

“You’re lucky that I’m relaxed today.” A small smile shows on her lips. She pats his knee before talking again. “Tomorrow is different though.” With that she stands up and walks to Wanda, who is still in the kitchen to get the dinner ready. Together they carry the plates to the table. There’s more to eat than Steve and Bucky have ever seen. Duck, oven-roasted turkey, salad, mashed potatoes, green bean casserole and for later pie. “Wow.” Bucky’s eyes wander over the table, up and down the dishes. “This looks…”

“Great. Actually, I don’t know if this word fits for that.” Steve looks to Bucky and smiles.

Dinner takes almost one and a half hour. Everybody talks a lot and eats until nothing is left. At some point Y/N thinks that somebody will fall into a food coma. Then they all walk over to the couches. “Y/N, you wanted to do it like in Germany right? So, time for presents.” Tony smiles and sits down on his armchair, drink already in hand.

Opening all the presents takes at least as much time as dinner did.

It’s almost midnight as Y/N finally flops down on her couch. Steve sits down beside her laying an arm over her shoulders, while Bucky disappears in his room. Y/n nuzzles into the crook of Steve’s neck and breathe in his scent. Bucky comes back with a small colorful, in Christmas bell littered paper bag. He sits down on her other side just like at dinner. “What’s that?”

“Well, you know, Steve and I love you so much. And because of that, we wanted to give you something special.”

“You already gave me something special.” She snaps her keys from the table and lets them jingle, showing them the key chain with their kid-faces. “We did. But this is from children.” Steve points at the key. “This, however, is from us.” He points at the bad. Y/N eyes it and lets Bucky place it on her lap. Carefully, she opens the bag and takes a box out of it. Then she opens it. Her breath stops and she stares at the necklace. “This is… It’s beautiful. Thank you.” She smiles, her finger caressing the medallion. “You can open it.” Bucky opens it for her and shows it to her. Her smile widens. There, in the medallion are two pictures; one of Steve and one of Bucky but each one was taken with her. They look at each other. Unaware of being photographed. “Help me.” She gives Steve the necklace and turns around to face Bucky. Steve fiddles with it before he manages to lay it around her neck and close it. Y/N takes the now closed medallion in her hand. She smiles as she kisses Bucky on the lips. She kisses him with a little more force and feelings than she usually does. Then she does the same with Steve before laying back and taking the boys with her. “I love it.” The men look at her before placing a kiss on each of her cheeks. Y/N yawns for a moment. “Are you tired?” Steve eyes her but she shakes her head. “Too comfy to move. Let’s watch a movie.” Hardly pronounced, Bucky stands up and puts a DVD in the player and starts it before taking his originally place again. He maneuvers Y/N a bit, so that she’s now laying between his legs, head on his stomach. Steve squeezes himself on Bucky’s side between him and the backrest. It doesn’t look really comfortable but none of them complains. The movie starts and Y/N yawns gain. “I love you two. How is your really first Christmas till now?”

“Marvelous.”

“Gorgeous.” Steve and Bucky answer at the same time which lets Y/N giggle. “I’m glad.” She closes her eyes just for a moment, appreciating the moment. This is her best Christmas she ever had since her parents died, too. Even with all accidents that happened.


End file.
